Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{5r}{5} - \dfrac{4r}{5}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{5r - (4r)}{5}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{r}{5}$